Debra Whitman
:Looking for another version of Debra Whitman? Check out the Debra Whitman disambiguation page. Debra Whitman is a student at Empire State University and one of the brightest students (along with Peter Parker) in Dr. Curt Connors class. History According to Peter Parker, Debra Whitman was the little sister he never had. . . or wanted. The Lizard One night while investigating the Lizard, Peter took a photo of the Lizard's foot print to Empire State University to show it to Dr. Connors. While there Peter ran into Debra Whitman. Debra then looked at Peter's photo and noticed that foot print was very deep into the ground and that it appeared to be made by a very heavy lizard which she claimed walked on two legs. As they entered Dr. Connors office the two of them saw the Lizard which frightened Debra. As the Lizard went out the window Peter attempted to go after him. However, Peter stayed because Debra was scared and did not want to be left alone. Attacked by Morbius Later after Spider-Man transformed into a spider creature he went to Empire State University. As Spider-Man (now called Man-Spider by the media) entered the science lab Debra saw his shadow and ran out of the building and told Flash Thompson. As Flash escorted Debra inside he saw that the lab was wrecked but believed that it was only the wind and that she imagined the rest. A short while later Debra was attacked by Michael Morbius who intended to drain her of her blood. Flash heard her screams and ran into the lab and tackled Morbius. As both Morbius and Man-Spider left Debra rushed to Flash's side. Shortly after this Debra and Flash began to date. Rapid aging Dr. Curt Connors later announced that the Toomes Foundation was giving a grant to the school that came up with the best Neogenics project. Connors then pit his students against one another to compete to create the best Neogenics project. Connors also revealed that the winner would become his lab assistant. Empire State University ended up winning the grant and Connors chose Debra as his lab assistant. Debra then began to work in a giant Neogenics laboratory that was funded by the Toomes Foundation. Vulture later entered the laboratory and drained Debra of her youth turning her into an old woman. As Flash arrived he fought off Vulture and ran to Debra's side. Debra begged Flash not to look at her because she was now old. However, Flash embraced Debra and told her that he would love her no matter what. However, the effects were temporary and Debra was once more a young woman. In the comics While in college Debra Whitman and Peter Parker briefly dated. Debra suffered from a mental instability that led her to idealize people and invert values. Her husband, Mark Whitman, beat her but she refused to leave him because she was in denial. She eventually came to her senses and divorced him. Appearances *Night of the Lizard *The Insidious Six *Morbius *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *Tablet of Time *Shriek of the Vulture *Make a Wish *Venom Returns *Turning Point Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters